Mario the Music Box
by Chris Kratt
Summary: This is based on a fan made game by Mario-friends9. She is an awesome artist on DeviantArt. I got this idea from her, none of the characters belong to me. Mario and his gangs belong to Nintendo, Riba and Alice belong to Mario-friends9, and the plot and ideas belong to me. Hope y'all enjoy! (This is not going to be exactly the same as the original since the idea belong to me, so I h
1. Introduction (if you are not familiar wi

Hello! Author here! If you are not familiar with the game, I am glad you would stop by and let me explain to you what this is all about

First of all, it started like a normal day. But Mario noticed on the newspaper that some people went missing mysteriously without a trace. He decided to go investigate without telling anyone. He arrived and soon found himself in trouble.

Luigi was told to find Mario after several days of being missing. Worried about his brother, he set off to an unknown request that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

If you are thinking about trying this game out, it's downloadable. However, there are a few things I need to inform you. This game is extremely gory and graphic. If you think you can't take it all, then I'd say leave it alone and read my story instead. But I highly recommend you to try play the game. You have to make choices that would determine the lives of the brothers. If you make a wrong move, they'll be killed. So beware!

That's all. Thank you for your support, and enjoy! ️


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Terror

_Mario's POV_

It was a pleasant morning when I woke up that morning. Everything was normal. I got myself a cup of coffee, sat down and read my morning paper.

Hmm, nothing special is in the paper...I said out loud when this caught my eyes.

On April 20, some mysterious rumor was heard in the neighborhood that a mansion was haunted. And that anymore enters will not make it back alive. Investigators have been send, but nothing has been heard from them to this day.

I gasped. I need to go investigate this. Why aren't they returning? Did something happened to them? Could it possibly be true that the mansion is haunted?

_Third person POV_

Just then, Mario heard a noise coming downstairs. He quickly folded that section. He didn't want to tell Luigi that he was going to investigate. He didn't want to worry him.

Good morning, Luigi. How did you sleep last night? Mario asked.

It was okay. Luigi replied while rubbing his eyes.

Luigi went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Mario sat silently, deep in thought.

Luigi noticed Mario's unusual quietness. He asked,

You alright, bro?

Huh? Mario looked up. Yeah, I'm fine. He smiled at Luigi.

_Luigi's POV_

Something's not right about Mario this morning. I thought to myself. He's usually super chatty in the morning. Something's up and he's not telling me.

Are you sure? I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

Yeah, I'm just not in the mood for talking. He responded.

I turned to the stove. Maybe he'll tell me later when he's ready.

_Third person's POV_

After breakfast, Mario told Luigi that he's going to be away. He didn't tell Luigi where exactly he was going, but Luigi figured that Mario would tell him once he gets back. So he didn't put much thought to it and said goodbye to Mario before heading over to Peach's castle.

He met Peach halfway to her castle. She had a look of worry on her face.

Luigi! Have you read this morning's news? She asked.

No, why? Luigi asked. He had a bad feeling about what was coming.

Peach explained everything to him. By the time she finished, Luigi felt like he was going to throw up.

I gotta go after Mario! Luigi said, taking off. Who knows what will happen to him?

Okay, but be very careful. Prach called after Luigi. But Luigi only have one thought in mind.

Please be okay, Mario!

_Mario's POV_

After what seemed like forever, I finally arrived at the mansion.

Oof, this place looks eerie already. I thought. A few suspicious looking tombstone laid strewn about in the courtyard. Dark clouds mixed with thunder and lightning added more hair raising effect to this long forsaken place. It then rained.

Odd. It was sunny only a minute ago! But anyways, I need to get inside. I don't want to be sick stand out here in the rain.

I went to the front door and turned the handle, to my surprise, it was locked up.

I need to find something to pry the door open.

I looked around, inspecting for things that could act like some sort of of tools. Finally, something shiny caught my eye. It was in the murky water fountain. I hesitated for a bit. Then I shook my head.

I have to do this. I'll really get sick if I don't do anything soon.

I reached in, and found a rusty bar.

I went back to the door and pried it open. The bar broke right after.

What kind of tool is this? Can't even last longer than I thought.

I went inside, darkness surrounded me. I held on to my flashlight as I proceeded deeper into darkness. Everything seem unknown, and I've got a knot tied in my stomach. I don't like this place. I hope I finish the job early so I can go home soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Possessed

_Mario's POV_

I groped in darkness, looking for light switches that will hopefully illuminate the room. I had no success. The light from the flashlight began to flicker. I furrowed my brow.

I gotta find the light switch soon. My flashlight is going to give out any moment soon.

I finally found the switch and turned it on. As soon as I did, I heard shuffling of feet down the hallway. Fear gripped me as I frankly looked for a place to hide.

I found a closet just right behind me. I stepped in and shut the door as a female voice was heard.

I know you are in here, don't hide from me~

What was that? I thought. I wanted to take a peek so badly, but I restraint myself.

I don't know who or what that is, but I better stay in here until she disappear.

After about a minute, nothing was heard. I decided to step out of the closet. To my relief, the entity was gone.

Phew, so it is true that this place is haunted. I'd better be careful from now on. I don't want to get myself killed.

Just as I was thinking, I heard a music in the distance. Curious, I decided to follow.

I turned into a room, sure enough. An oddly looking music box was atop a table. I walked closer, inspected it and decided to take it with me.

I wonder what is this music box doing in such a creepy place. Oh well. The melody is pretty, I might as well have that than dead silence.

I wandered around some more and found a library.

This would be the best place for an investigator to go! I thought excitedly.

I looked around and see a section labeled "Angel, Demon, and Spirits". I went to that section. It might be better if I didn't glance around. Because on top of a table was a picture of me with the word "kill" marked all over it in red.

This is not funny. Who would do such a thing?

I made my way to the section. Somehow I felt I'm not alone in the room. I turned around instinctively, and saw no one behind me. I began read through some of the books, and it occurred to me that what I have in my hand is important. I read some more. And then I spotted a journal laying on the dust covered table. Intrigued, I picked it up and skimmed through it.

One section caught my eye, and before I know it, my head began to spin.

_Third person's POV_

Mario gripped his head, pain began washing over his body. He struggled some more, then he stopped.

I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you! He repeated. He dropped the journal as he made his way down the dark hall.

_Luigi's POV_

I arrived at the mansion, out of breath. I gasped when I reached the doorway. Somebody forced the door open, a broken bar was found near by.

Oh no. Mario must've gotten here before me. I need to go find him!

I ran into the darkness. Not knowing this was the beginning of our nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3: Riba

_Luigi's POV_

I swallowed. I grew more anxious and scared with each step I take. My teeth chatted with fright.

Mamamia, not this again. I hope this is not another episode of Luigi's Mansion.

I walked further down the hall. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. It seemed to be following me.

I slowly turned back around. To my relief, it was only a man.

I took a good look at the man. He was dressed in a yellow suit. He had a pair of glasses on. He also had dirty blond hair.

H...hi. I stuttered. Have you seen my brother?

The red shirt with a red cap who look like you? He asked

Yes, that's him. I replied. Do you know where he is? I'm looking for him. He shouldn't be here.

I have seen your brother. In fact, I even have tried to talk to him. He didn't respond. Is there something wrong?

I told him everything I know. He looked at me thoughtfully. Then he said,

Why don't you come with me? I'm Riba. I'm an investigator who is also trying to solve the mystery of this mansion. I know my way around very well. I think I can help.

Thanks a million! I said. I'm Luigi, and my brother's name is Mario.

The initial on your hat kina explained. He chuckled. It sure is nice to have someone to accompany me. At least for now. We made our way down the hall, looking for my missing brother.

_Third person's POV_

Mario walked into a very strange looking room. He turned around to face the camera. Instead of the usual calming icy blue eyes he has, they are now a chilling, hair rasing green.

I'll kill you. He said, his voice sounded dark and demonic.

He then went to one of the chests and opened it. Inside was all sorts of dangerous weapons. He picked up a sharp knife.

Heh heh, this is perfect. He said with a twisted smile as he ran his hand along the sharp blade. It will be so satisfying to slaughter with this baby. Heh heh heh heh...

_Luigi's POV_

Riba and I chatted for some time, then my flashlight began to flicker.

Oh no, I should've brought extra battery with me. Now we both will stuck in darkness. I said with dispair.

Hold on, wait for me here. Riba said. I know where I can find extra battery.

Wait, you're leaving me here alone, in the dark? I asked in disbelief. Fear came back to me once more.

I'm sorry Luigi. It's for the best. He apologized.

But why can't I come with you? I asked him.

Instead of answering me, he asked,

Are you scared?

N...no! I lied. Okay, you can go alone if you'd like. Just make sure you come back soon.

I Will. I promise. He said as he took off.

I was shaking violently. My knees were giving out from under me.

Why do I have to do this? If Mario never meddle with other people's businesses, then I would never have be here.

But he is my brother. I love him. I will still go after him even though I'm scared.

Thinking about Mario gave me strength. But that was when I heard a blood chilling voice right behind me.

Well, well, well. I thought he'd never leave.

I gasped. Why is that voice sounded so familiar?

I heard the footsteps coming closer toward me. Propelled by fear, I turned around and ran blindly in the dark. The voice called out behind me as I escaped.

I will get you! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL SEE! HA HA HA HA...

I didn't stop until I saw Riba coming toward me with a new flashlight.

Whoa, what just happened Luigi? I thought I told you to stay where you were! You're white as a ghost!

Speaking of which, I think I had ran into one. I exclaimed, out of breath. If I didn't get away sooner, you would probably found me dead!

Oh, sorry. I didn't know. That must've been scary. Riba sympathized. I will bring you along with me next time so it doesn't happen again.

Thanks. I gave him a shaky smile. I calmed down a lot more. I began to think out loud.

That ghost I ran into earlier sounded fairly familiar.

Really? Riba asked, concerned.

Yeah, his voice sounded like... I trailed off, petrified.

Sounded like what? Riba asked, getting annoyed with each second I hesitate.

Come on! We need to hurry! I said with sudden urgency.

You haven't answered my question! That ghost sounded like what? Riba asked again. This time, he looked like he was going to strangle me.

I looked down. Refusing to meet his eyes.

He... sounded... like my... I left the sentence unfinished.

Riba looked at me with with a piteous glance.

I'm sorry. It was all he could manage.

Tears blurred my eyes. I refuse to believe that the brother I loved so much is now gone.

I don't believe that he is dead. I'll believe if I saw his dead corpse myself. I declared, though I didn't entirely believe it.

Let's just move on. Riba said, began walking away. I followed after him with a heavy heart. None of us chatted after that. Both of us lost in our own thought.


	5. Chapter 4: An Unpleasant Encounter

_Third Person's POV_

As Luigi and Riba continued to wander in the dark, Mario's eyes began to change color again. This time, it was blue.

Ugh, what happened to me? He thought. He brought his hand to his head and that's when he saw the sharp object.

W... when? H.. how? W... What? Mario's head spined. He threw the knife across the room and sat down. He could not recall anything that had happened.

Just then, he heard a voice. He turned around and saw no one.

Is this some kind of a joke? He thought to himself. This is not funny!

Oh yes, a very fun one too! Heh heh heh. He heard a female's voice that was very different from the first one he heard earlier. This honey-dipped voice conceled something murderous.

Who are you? Show yourself! Mario shouted.

Shhhh, you don't want a ghost to hear you and kill you. Because they will~ The female voice replied, this time, a little more eerily.

Who are you, and what are you? Mario whispered, trying hard to control the fear in his voice.

Oh, since you've freed me, I might as well reward you for it. I'm Alice, the ghost reside in that music box you are carrying. Alice said. When you picked it up, it broke the seal that had bonded me for years. Now that I'm free, it's time for me to have some fun. Ha ha ha ha ha ha...

The last part made Mario's hair stand on end. This entity sounded devious.

You are right. Alice continued, as if she could read Mario's mind. I am evil, and I love it! You should see that prescious look on your brother's face when you were about to kill him. Oh, how I wish you could see it as well!

Mario had chills traveling up his spin as he stood frozen in place.

I... tried to kill Luigi? He thought.

Oh yes. You were rather eager. The demonic being said, a little bored now.

You are lying. I would never do such a thing! Mario said, getting angrier with each second.

Of course you won't. That's why I possessed you. Alice said, getting all excited again. You see, I died of a rare disease. I was also in love with a man who promised me eternity if I agreed to sacrifice my family. To which I did. But instead of eternal life, I got sicker and sicker until I finally died. Before death, I vowed that I would revenge on that man who had promised me eternity. I was being sealed in this stupid music box until you came along. And that, my dear boy, is the end of our story time. Now, LET'S GO AND HAVE SOME FUN!!!!! She cackled and screamed with a twisted face.

I won't submit to your evil schemes! Mario said, growling.

Oh, is that so? Then fine. I hate to do this, but I'll have to~

Mario felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he tumbled forward. He coughed violently, blood gushed out of his mouth

Red really is a great color on you, my dear. Alice's voice sounded incredibly creepy.

Sh...shut up!W... what did you do? Mario asked as he sat up and wiped a blood drop from his mouth.

Oh, nothing but a little 'punch' in the stomach. Alice's voice sounded innocent. And one more thing, if you refuse to obey my orders, this might kill you little by little. I wonder what the others would think if they found you dead here? Heh heh, I'm intrigued!

Images flashed before Mario's eyes as he slowly rose to his feet. He could imagine the princess kneeling next to his dead body, weeping over the death of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. And worse yet, he could not bear to see his brother's heart being shattered to pieces for his death.

Fine! I'll comply. But only under one condition. Mario said.

Good choice, my dear. Let me guess, you wouldn't want me to touch your brother? Alice asked.

But before Mario could respond, Alice had turned red with anger.

WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME PATHETIC FOOL?

She then entered Mario with such force that Mario screamed in pain.

Ahhhhh!

The blood curling scream echoed through the hallway, all the way into Luigi's ears.

I have a bad feeling about this...

Luigi told Riba.

Let's go make sure if everything is alright! Riba said, making his way back toward where the scream was heard.

Luigi nodded and followed. He hoped that it would be alright.


End file.
